


Timeline of Pokemon Contests

by dolly_milk



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Coordinators, Pokemon Lore, Timelines, pokemon history, what else do I tag this???, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_milk/pseuds/dolly_milk
Summary: The history of how Pokemon Contests came to be, as an artistic movement that stood out from regular battles. Timeline consists of how contests are described and how the artistic movement shifted into different generations of coordinators and performances.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Timeline of Pokemon Contests

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to expand on the lore of Pokemon contests since it's rather unappreciated in both the series and the fandom!! I feel before I get into more personal works it would make sense showing what I have for world-building. I don't have a lot written for cannon characters other than establishing how they impacted a more complex future for contests and kind of a base for what I wanted to do with contests for my Pokemon Coordinators.

**Era of Pokemon Contests**

* * *

Index: 

Era 0: 1960-1979 **"The Creators"**  
Era 1: 1980-1999 **"The Establishers"**   
Era 2: 2000-2010 **"The Original Virtuoso"**  
Era 3: 2011-2017 **"The Instigators"**  
Era 4: 2018-2029 **"The Catalysts"**  
Era 5: 2030-2040 **"The Refiners"**

* * *

**Era 0**

**"The Creators"  
1960-1979**

The beginning of Contests started unofficially. The idea dawned on multiple coordinators around different regions for the opportunity of an alternative towards Pokemon battles. There is no one particular person to credit to ‘inventing’ the idea of Contests but rather generalized concepts where trainers became enlightened during this era. It wasn’t until the later years of this Era where there was enough momentum of trainers to create the first few Contest halls and it’s format as a formal competition. 

1960s: The first two Contests Halls were built. One in Sinnoh and one in Hoenn. 

1970s: Many invested in infrastructure for multiple Contest halls being built as a handful predicted the future profit it would bring in.

* * *

**Era 1**

**"The Establishers"**  
**1980-1999**

When Contests were marked as an official competitive sport in 1980, there were already two well established contest halls in Hoenn and Sinnoh with many eager Coordinators.

It was this Era when the public started to recognize what Contests were. To the contrast of the traditional idea of gym-battles and facing the league; Contests allowed trainers to hone their battling skills in a different format in a more artistic expression. Alongside art movements, Contests gained positive appeal from audiences. It allowed trainers to have more artistic liberty and expression with their battling tactics. Gaining attention through the media also reflected a positive factor for Contests as the idea of filming battles regularly weren’t commonly thought back then. 

Despite the positive influences Contest brought from bringing creative aspects to the trainers world; it was also negatively impacted. Some reflect with the start of Contests, it received more negative criticism than it did constructive. From this period of time, Contests almost seemed taboo to speak of outside of Halls and it wasn’t unfamiliar for Coordinators to be criticized. Because Contests were such a new and unfamiliar concept to the general public, it was often deemed as “lesser” to the path of becoming a Pokemon trainer. It was especially difficult for males to participate at all in Contests in the early 80’s as Contests were deemed traditionally “feminine”. This added to the stereotype that Coordinators were sell-outs or weaker to their trainer counterparts. Although there were no rules or restrictions that the males couldn’t participate in contests; this Era consists predominantly of females because of the stigmas attached to the sport. 

1990s: Contest Halls were built in Johto and Kanto, however not as abundant as the ones in Sinnoh and Hoenn. As Contests halls started to expand beyond the original two regions; the international contest league became established.

* * *

**Era 2**

**"The Original Virtuoso"**  
**2000-2010**

As the world started to become more progressive with multiple movements, the stigmas also started to deteriorate for Contests. As the 21st century began, positive influence increased substantially in this brief 10 year era. 

Although Contests were still heavily seen as having to be influenced by “feminine” qualities; it was no longer seemed something to be ashamed of. The mentality of Contests being Pokemon Trainer’s “softer” or “weaker” opponents started to boil down. The taboo-nature of openly expressing one’s career as a Coordinator diminished as the public-view of Contests began to increase in a positive light. This Era was able to break the norms that Contests were a “female-only” competitive sport. With support from fellow coordinators and their community, many male trainers were able to feel comfortable competing in contests. Many memorable male coordinators were able to establish their name through their contests this Era. It became a time of equality and breaking down stereotypes, leading to much more potential for Contests of future generations.

2000s+: Contest Halls continue to grow in Sinnoh and Hoenn as popularity and profit increases. 

Iconic Figures:

Dawn Hikari  
May Haruka  
Wallace Mikuri  
Zoey Nozomi  
Fantina Melissa  
Drew Shuu Bevilacqua

* * *

**Era 3**

**"The Instigators"  
2011-2017 **

As stereotypes and negative views were broken in Era 2; this brought many opportunities for the newer generation of Coordinators. Era 3 was considered one of the most creative and innovative generation thanks to the strong foundation of positive support established at this stage, as well as this generation being inspired by trend-setters of the early 2000’s. Because previous Era’s were able to break down the stigmas for Contests; this generation was able to flourish with significantly more freedom both politically, as a sense of a community and artistically. 

In the earlier years of this Era, there was still the stigma that Coordinators were the ‘lesser’ counterparts to Trainers; but never to the same amount as it was in previous years. Thanks to having more affirmed and confident Coordinators, with the help of the media and a more progressive press; they were able to keep a respected status. Unlike the past two generations; this time negative-mention of Contests or sexist statements were heavily shunned.

* * *

**Era 4**

**"The Catalysts"**  
**2018-2029**  
(The Contest Renaissance Era) 

2025: Became almost a subdivision of an Era inside the world of Coordinating. The project was first brought up by Gardenia Koneko in 2020. Wanting to bring the world of Contests to Kalos, she was one of the head figures in the decision factors for the set up of the first contest hall. 

It seemed simplistic and questionable to the public as to why Kalos didn’t have a Contest Hall up to this point in time, as it was a Region rich in culture that valued formality, marketing, entertainment and artistry. The easy answer to the delay was because Kalos’ attention was mainly brought to the entertainment of Showcasers; a competitive format many average citizens and trainers confuse with Contests. 

The international contest committee didn’t bother with bringing Contests to Kalos for so long, seeing that it would fail with the region’s interest being focused on Showcasers. Gardenia Koneko disregarded this concern however and was fully set on her decisions; with this she was also one of the largest personal investors of this project. With that in mind, Gardenia also had a large set in decision making power for the concepts of this new Hall. She figured out how it would appeal to a Kalosian audience; (with herself growing up being familiar with their cultural aspects.)

Unlike the success of multiple contest halls in Sinnoh and Hoenn; Gardenia decided to make one exponentially large Contest Hall in the heart of Lumiose City, Kalos. Not only would this be a wiser investment financially; Gardenia figured putting all the attention to one facility would balance the attention of civilians against the numerous Showcaser Halls already established in Kalos. Alongside this, Gardenia invented a new ranking system for the ribbons; the process of elimination during Contests and a tight schedule to fit a years worth of Contests into one building. This worked successfully for Kalos’ format. 

Seeing that retired Coordinators should still be recognized for their talent; while at the same time giving new Coordinators a chance of spotlight; Gardenia created the concept of a seperate competition outside of the Grand Festival ranking. A weekly event bi-yearly called the ‘Elitist Bout’. A higher stakes format of Contests; with just as much liberty was created for veteran Coordinators that won past Grand Festivals. 

Through the later years of Era 3; the bar of Coordinators started to amp up in a way it never had before. Many iconic Coordinators broke the mold of competitions; most especially during the appeal stage. Ophelia Sky’s technique became famous for her clean, surgical movements and rhythmic seamless strategy. With Gardenia Koneko’s influence from Alola, Sinnoh and Kalos it reflected in the way she performed during the appeal stage. She had the ability to put complex combinations of moves into a precise performance. Gardenia broke a new style of Coordinating called “scene setting” where she would bring the audience to interact with her Pokemon through the idea of using the 5 senses. “Scene setting” was also the idea of painting a ‘life picture’ with vibrant shapes and colours through new ways of combining her Pokemon’s performance & moves.

Because Gardenia established the Contest hall in Kalos and invented the Elitist Bout; it created an entirely new generation of Coordinators who achieved above and beyond newly set expectations. The Kalos Contest Hall brought an entirely new style from Coordinators that were combined with the assets of Showcasers, because of the regions influence. Many like to believe new generations of Coordinators were inspired by successful icons earlier on in this era such as Gardenia, Honey, Sky, Green, etc; and had perfected these creative, ground breaking concepts. Many new Coordinators are perfecting the idea of “scene setting”; precision and being resourceful in using all elements of the Hall. 

During the later years of this Era; one of the youngest Coordinators had become the most successful. Marcellus Storm started training as a Coordinator at the young age of 10. Since then he has won the Grant Festival in Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto and Johto; breaking the world record for winning the most Festivals in the world for his age. 

Iconic Figures: 

Gardenia Koneko  
Honey Lemon Elidi   
Ophelia Sky Chante  
Christopher Valentine  
Marcellus Storm  
Romeo Thunder

* * *

**Era 5**

**"The Refiners"**  
**2030-2040+  
**(Also known as the Zenith Era) 

From the later years of the Contest Renaissance up, there was a new sub-culture of Coordinators that emerged. With iconic Coordinators bringing unique attention to the stage with baffling strategies; they came to be known as the ‘daredevil’ subdivision. With this certain style emerging from as early as 2025, the subculture had not become recognized until this era. 

This style of coordinating had become more prominent during the new generations of trainers after veteran coordinators had retired or went on hiatus. As Contests started to reach higher qualifications to become successful, with the stakes getting higher: the mentality of Daredevil Coordinators had been predicted by a few as the inevitable future. With brilliantly creative moves, not only do they surpass the traditional expectations of showing off the qualities of their Pokemon, they also include more contemporary expectations of having trainers involved thoroughly in the performance of their team. With the addition of unhealthy competition and aspirations to achieve perfection amongst judges, public view, peers and themselves; it has resulted in constant life-threatening content. 

The Daredevil subculture had brought controversy to the foundations of Contests and started to bring up conversation of better rules and regulations amongst Halls; while others complain implementing more rules would strip away Coordinator’s liberty and creativity: a fundamental value that Contests were built up on. 

Iconic Figures:   
  


Marcellus Storm  
Romeo Thunder   
Alaska Whittaker   
Cupid Solstice   
Hazel Evergreen  
  


* * *


End file.
